


skate park

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Skating, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Scerek Week 2016, Skateboarding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you,” Scott hums. He looks down at their hands, at the way their tattooed knuckles seem to fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skate park

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [bansheesalpha](http://bansheesalpha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [scerek week 2016](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/scerekweek2016)

Derek lets out a sigh. He looks up at the blue and white colours swirling in the sky and adjusts the beanie on his head. He’s had a long day; his back hurts and his eyes are tired. Derek had woken up at five to finish a paper that was due at nine, and after that he had a class to go to.

A cross the skate park, someone calls out to him. “Hey, Derek!”

He turns around to see Scott skating towards him. A smile spreads across his face as his boyfriend gets closer. He stops his board at Derek’s feet and stands in front of him.

“I missed you,” Scott hums. He looks down at their hands, at the way their tattooed knuckles seem to fit together perfectly. 

“Mhmm, me too,” Derek says, pressing his lips to Scott’s forehead. “I love you so much, Scott.”

For a brief moment, Scott leaves his arms. Derek watches as he gets his skateboard and stands on it. 

“This is better,” Scott tells him.

Their eyes meet. Derek inches forwards and presses their lips together with ease. Scott’s lip ring is cold; it tingles against the edges of Derek’s mouth. He gently wraps an arm around Scott’s waist just to make sure that he doesn’t fall off the board.

Scott’s lips are flushed a deep shade of pink. He holds on to Derek’s hips to steady himself. “I, I love you too.”

They stand together like this for a little while longer. Derek doesn’t mind; he hasn’t seen Scott in _days_.

Scott sits down on the concrete and crosses his legs. “So, what did you do without me?”

Derek smiles and kicks his board up. “I drank way too much coffee, watched documentaries, and oh my _gosh_ , Scott. I woke up at five this morning to finish a paper.”

“Gotta love that college life,” Scott laughs. “I’m so glad that my course finished last year; working is so much better.”

Derek playfully rolls his eyes at Scott. He does a small ollie on his board and lands it perfectly. “It’s been so long since we’ve skated.”

From the concrete, Scott extends his hand and lets Derek help him up. “First one to the ramp wins.”

“Wins what?” Derek asks, quirking an eyebrow at Scott.

He shrugs. “Whoever loses has to buy dinner.”

“Alright,” Derek agrees.

He waits for Scott’s countdown but it never comes. Instead, Scott gets a three second head start. 

Derek laughs and bites his lip. He jumps on his board and chases after Scott. Derek knows this skate park well; it’s the closest one to his college campus. Even though he hasn’t been here for a while, Derek still knows his way around. He decides to take a shortcut and somehow, he manages to get to the ramp before his boyfriend.

“So, I was thinking sushi?” Derek suggests, sitting at the top of the ramp.

Scott looks at him. “How did you win?”

Derek smirks. “I know my way around.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
